Cafe World Podcast Transcript - June 3, 2011
Hey, costumers and welcome to this week's installment of the official Cafe World Podcast. My name is Georgia, and I am here to bring you all the latest news and information about Cafe World from Zynga. This week, we'll talk about drinking jobs and mastery from your uncovered Drink Bar in the Cafe, the upcoming promotions, the new desert quests, and we'll also have a sneak peek about what's coming up in Cafe World in the near future. Well, before we get to our releases, I want to give a quick thank you to all of our players for participating in 2 of our Lady Gaga contests. The Game Card contest and the Gaga Card contest went not only well, but also players got big rewards, they will be walking away with 10,000 Cafe Cash and 5,000,000 coins. Well, your Seasonal Foods Cafe is very exciting about the new Drinking Mastery and Drinking Jobs release. Well, the drinking bar is all uncovered last Tuesday. So let's do Drinking Mastery first. If you mixed and served apple cider 6 times, ginger ale 3 times, and both fruit punch and orange juice 2 times, you'll get 1 energy boost and a energy refill. The Mocktails mastery will be coming up soon after you stock up your bar, so stay tuned. And lastly is jobs for drinks. If you mix apple cider, ginger ale, fruit punch, and orange juice 5 times, you'll get 500 coins and 200 cafe points each drink. In addition to the uncovered celebration of the Drink Bar, the Seasonal Foods Cafe will host a Despicable Me Promotion. But it is gone as of yesterday, but we will be having one more Despicable Me Promotion starting very soon, so please stay tuned by next week. In addition to that promotion, we will be having another promotion coming your way tomorrow and Sunday. Soon, you'll be able to ride, play and celebrate Cafe World with a West Coast Amusements 2011 Promotion. And lastly, we have the new desert quests. The desert quests are not only part of our limited edition quests, but they also help you for simple quests and objectives to get bigger rewards from our daily countdown with 3 objectives in that quest per day till June 8th. Alright, on that note, let's go ahead and get to the coming soon segment of this week's podcast. First up, the Bread Oven, the Pizza Oven, the Toaster Oven, and the Cafe Fridge will be launched in the near future, these will not only be in your Cafe, but they also fill up your oven and counter house. And lastly, you will see the new collections cabinet in the coming weeks. With this, you'll be able to trade in for collection sets to earn special rewards. The rewards will get better if you build it, so please stay tuned to our next podcast for more details. Alright folks, that's it for me this week costumers, again, my name is Georgia, and I will be back on June 17th to bring you all the latest news and information about Cafe World from Zynga. Happy Cooking Everybody! Category:News